


Supporting gone a bit too far

by Canidothislegally



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Hucow, Lactation, Pregnancy, rapid pregnancy, who wants to read more poorly written smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canidothislegally/pseuds/Canidothislegally
Summary: When Sona notices that Ahri hasn’t had any life essence in a while, Sona makes a deal with Kindred to help her friend out.
Relationships: Ahri/Sona Buvelle
Kudos: 40





	Supporting gone a bit too far

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own league.
> 
> My weird story though, that’s all me.

It had been a fun day, or at least Sona had enjoyed it. The town held plenty of fun things to do during the festival season, and she loved partaking in most of them. Food, games, people, and music, Sona loved it all. There was a small thing that had been bugging her all day though, something that had detracted from her experience a fair bit. 

Ahri hadn’t been doing too hot most of the day. She had been sluggish, and disoriented. She had often zoned out, forcing Sona to actually shake her to get her attention. From morning till twilight, Ahri was very different than how she normally was. None of the playfulness or seductiveness, she was just, dull.

As Sona readjusted her coat to combat the cold, she looked over to Ahri once more, noticing how her friend looked miserable. Pulling out her etwahl, Sona began to play quietly, and gently. Her music seemed to pull Ahri out of her stupor, and Sona took that chance to ask what was going on with her. She signed quickly to Ahri, “Hey, you all right?” 

Ahri shook her head slowly, “Not at all. You know about my condition right?”

Sona nodded, her concern growing. It was vital that Ahri got some life essence at some point. Without it, Ahri would lose her human form, and Sona could not allow that to happen to her friend. The mute tapped her foot, thinking about what she could do before signing to Ahri again, “Anything I can do to help you out?”

Ahri looked at Sona, a small and tired smile on her face, revealing her sharp canines. She was quiet before answering, “No, but thanks for looking out for me. I’m going to head home for the night, stay safe.” 

The two hugged briefly before separating. As Ahri walked away she gave a small wave before turning her back on her mute friend. As Sona watched Ahri walk away from the bustling city’s edge, Sona wondered if there really was nothing that she could do to help Ahri. As she began her way back through the city, she began to think of a creature that she had encountered a long time ago. 

The creature was a lamb, partnered with a wolf. The two would collect those who had passed, either quietly or violently. The two had been attracted to her songs, and had expressed that they would someday like to hear her music again. Maybe they could help Ahri. Sona wasn’t sure how much time Ahri had left, so she turned back around and headed along the roads towards the city’s edge once again.

Her path took her to a beaten down dirt road, one that promised solidarity and quiet, a place where Sona could truly play her music. Each step echoed around her, and the trees swayed to the rhythm of her body. Each sound brought her head towards it, but eventually she reached the clearing she was heading for. It was a single rock surrounded by the forest, and upon it was where Sona would give her performance. 

Sitting gently upon the rock, Sona began to strum on her etwahl. Her song was one of sadness, joy, and longing. It was slow, yet it carried a tempo that seemed much faster than what was heard. It was a complex song, on that Sona couldn’t seem to stop playing. She was entranced by her own music, and a desire to finish this strange piece. It was something she had never played before, but she knew it by heart. Her fingers played with the strings of the etwahl, each note becoming stronger as she played. 

Her song did not go unnoticed. Without a sound, they were there. They were entranced by Sona’s song, unable to resist the call of something so warm, yet also cold to the touch. The two stood by, watching as Sona played for minutes, then hours. Finally they watched as Sona stopped, and turned to face them.

Sona noticed her audience, and signed briefly in their direction, “Hello there, it has been a long while, hasn’t it?” 

Kindred nodded, the two moving as one, “That it has been quiet one. Your song called out to us, and we came to hear it’s beauty once again.” 

Sona nodded. Her songs attracted many, and many different kinds of people. But tonight she had played with a purpose. Her purpose was to see if they could help. She signed to them of Ahri’s plight, and asked if there was anything they could do to help.

Kindred looked at the women in front of them. An honest, and kind person. There was little they could do, as they merely helped the dead along. They couldn’t fix the situation, and seeing as how her life essence was stolen in the first place, it wasn’t something they were sure that they could fix in the first place.

Sona pleaded with them to find a solution, her thoughts running a mile a minute. She had to find away to help Ahri. There had to be some way. 

A stray thought caught her mind just before Kindred left. It was risky, but it was all she had, so she spoke to Kindred. “Would it be possible to give me the life essence of those who die?” 

Kindred look at her, their masked faces keeping all emotion hidden. The two seemed to communicate in silence, before turning back to Sona, “There may be a way, but you may not like it. We can divert some of the life energy that leaves those who depart from this world, but we would need to change your body. You would always be with child, so you can siphon off some of the excess life essence that flows into you. You would most likely live for a long time too, if your goal really is to help your friend. With these things in mind, do you still wish to go through with your plan?” 

Sona weighed the choices of both, but decided that she would. Ahri was someone of great importance to her, and nothing said that Sona couldn’t find a way to cope with the situation. She nodded to Kindred, sure of her choice. She signed to Kindred to start the process once she was there with Ahri. Just because she was going through with it didn’t mean that she couldn’t let it happen in a comfier spot, right?

——————————————————————————

Ahri was lying in her bed, trying her best to not think about what might happen to her in most likely a few more hours. But she had resigned herself to that fate and she was ready. A knock on her door tore her attention from her thoughts. Who could be here at this hour? She slowly walked to the door, before opening it.

Outside was Sona, a little winded. Her blue hair fluttered in the cold wind, and Ahri felt that something was off. Before Ahri could ask her friend what was happening, Sona signed quickly at her, “I can help you.” 

Ahri didn’t realize what was signed at first due to the dim lighting, but realized what Sona signed after she stepped inside. Ahri hoped that Sona hadn’t done anything too drastic just to help her out, “And what do you plan on doing? You know that I need life essence, and you have none to spare. So please don’t offer your life, I won’t take it.”

Sona shook her head, her hair following in erratic waves. She signed back quickly, “Of course not, but there is a way. Do you trust me?”

Ahri moves towards her mute friend, “Of course, just promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

Sona smiled, before slowly singing back, “No promises.” After she signed, a single, sharp note was produced from her etwahl, and Ahri watched as her friend changed before her. 

The life essence that Kindred had been gathering was forced into Sona at once. Sona has always been surrounded by magic, but this was different. It felt more primal, and far stronger. She doubled over as the feeling kept growing, and soon Ahri was beside her, asking what she had done. Sona simply smiled, but promptly doubled over again as she felt her body change as she stored more and more life essence. 

Sona watched as her skin grew smoother, her hair slightly longer, and silkier. She grew an inch or two, and felt her body strengthening all over. She watched as her hips grew wider, the thighs thickening, and her behind growing bigger. But most noticeably, she watched as her chest slowly swelled outwards. Her breasts had always been big, but she watched as they grew past E cups, then F, then G. Sona watched as her clothes strained to keep her new body in check. The battle was lost when her breasts stopped at H cups, snapping her top. Now she was like a goddess, one who could deliver performances to even the heavens. 

However, before Sona could recover, she felt more changes occurring. She watched the remnants of her top slowly get pushed aside as her belly began to stretch outwards. She watched it happen in fascination, remembering the words of Kindred. Her belly grew slowly, but steadily. Each moment seemed to herald the start of another month. It wasn’t long before she looked nine months with twins. Her belly stopped, but Sona felt one more change occurring. She felt warmth down her chest, and looked down to see milk running down her belly. She was lactating, and now she wasn’t a goddess. Now Sona wasn’t a goddess, she was little more than a cow.

Ahri stood by mesmerized and horrified by her friends transformation. She watched as her friend suddenly became a fountain of the very thing she needed to sustain herself. Ahri wanted to ask Sona what she was thinking, but found herself in a trance. She gazed upon Sona’s leaking breasts, sensing the abundant life energy that was in it. She couldn’t turn away from the sight, but a part of her couldn’t afford to start drinking from Sona. 

Ahri watched, torn between trying to not drink from her friend and her desire to get more life essence. Sona would solve Ahri’s problem by encouraging her. As if by magic, Ahri heard Sona’s voice ring clearly throughout her head, “Drink, and live on Ahri. Do it for me, and more importantly, yourself.”

That was all the encouragement the other woman needed, as she ferociously through herself at Sona. She latched on to one of Sona’s breasts and immediately began to suck on Sona’s nipple. Rich milk filled her mouth, and as she tasted it’s creamy flavor, she felt her energy restore itself, her magic rapidly returning. Each pull on Sona’s breast restored more power to Ahri. The taste and feeling was intoxicating, and Ahri felt a part of her foxy nature was taking over as she drank. 

She drank as if she was dying of thirst, each motion rough, and sudden. Sona seemed to have no complaints, as she was mute. But the voice in Ahri’s head was constantly moaning softly. After a long pull of milk, Ahri looked up at Sona, “You chose to become like this for me?” 

Sona nodded, her voice echoing in Ahri’s head, “Of course, anything for someone I love.” 

Ahri was a bit shocked at the words. The two had often spent time together, but love? How had the seductress failed to have noticed? Was it because Sona couldn’t talk, or was it that she had just been blinded by Sona’s brilliance? Either way, Ahri was going to accept that answer, because she’s be dammed if she said no to Sona at any point in time. She was kind, caring, compassionate, and Ahri would be dammed again if she said she didn’t find Sona attractive, especially now. 

Ahri pulled Sona into a deep kiss, and gently released her. She gently ran her hands over Sona’s milky breasts, and then her rounded belly. Sona has sacrificed much just to help her, not that Ahri was complaining. She just wanted to make Sona know that she appreciated her. As she thought about what to say, a thought crossed her mind, a rather absurd one, but a thought nonetheless. More of an accident than anything else, the thought slipped out before she realized what she was saying, “God, I wish you were my personal cow.” 

Ahri immediately covered her face, before trying to stammer out a response to her own statement. Sona merely raised an eyebrow, and slowly rubbed her belly. As Ahri tried to recover, Sona took a look at herself. Big lactating breasts, a nice body overall, and a pregnant belly to finish it off. She really was like a cow, and she knew it. So she decided to embrace her new body, if only to tease Ahri a little. Her voice rang through the stumbling Ahri’s mind, “I’ll be your cow, but what are the benefits?”

Ahri blinked, then looked back to Sona. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Sona waved a hand at her body before speaking to Ahri again, “I said I’ll be your cow, but I want to know the benefits of becoming your cow.”

Ahri sat down, mostly pondering what to say. She hadn’t expected to have Sona say yes, nor had she even meant to say what she said in the first place. But if Sona was willing to become her cow, Ahri figures she might as well provide some benefits. “You’ll be my only lover, ever again. I’ll milk you constantly and help you care for all the children you have. It’ll be my duty to protect, shelter, and care for you and your children. I’ll make sure you are fed and comfortable each day. And, I’ll, uh, help pleasure you if you ever want some fun time.”

Ahri stumbled on her words a bit, but she got the message across. If Sona was going to become her cow, the least she could do was be a responsible owner. Sona seemed to agree with Ahri, and soon she was nodding, “So be it then, I’ll become your cow, but make sure you hold up your end, dear.” 

Ahri couldn’t resist, she dove back in, doing her best to finish the daily milking that she owed her cow.

——————————————————————————

Ahri has to admit, she really liked having Sona as her cow. She loved waking up to seeing Sona in simple undergarments with a cow print pattern to them. She loved milking Sona, as the sounds she would make echoed throughout her head. Another part of her was glad that Sona was always pregnant. Things would never be lonely again. As Ahri began to drink from Sona’s exposed breast, she thought of the future. Just her and her cow, waiting to be milked and bred, over and over again. As Ahri played with Sona’s other breast, Ahri realized that this was going to be quite the good year.


End file.
